Defying Nature
by iparty907
Summary: Finn and Flame Princess get engaged. Their relationship is tested with many trials all while having the stress of planning the wedding. Can they defy nature to be together or will their relationship burn out?
1. Chapter 1

**Back in 2010 I watched season 1 episode 1 of Adventure Time on Cartoon Network. It was good but I wasn't really that into it. I rediscovered it the other day and now Finn and Flame Princess are my backup OTP. They are so cute together and I just decided to write this because I felt like it. Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the actual story.**

**(Finn's POV)**

"Morning Jake" I walked downstairs to the smell of bacon pancakes. "Morning Finn" Jake replied stuffing whole bacon pancakes in his mouth as he flooped a pig card. "Let me guess. Beating FP at Card Wars again?" Flame Princess nodded a look of pure concentration on her face. "Got to get an early start you know" Jake replied the biggest grin on his face due to Flame Princess's frustration in the game. I smiled as I plated my breakfast.

"Morning FP" I said sitting down next to her and kissing her on the cheek. "Ow" I mumbled to myself rubbing my burnt lips. "Happy Anniversary."

I smiled. It had been five years since I told FP that I like liked her. WE were both 18 now and I was finally going to get up the courage to ask her to marry me.

"Happy Anniversary" she replied flooping the cool dog card. "Beat you again FP.!" Jake laughed and did his victory dance. FP hung her head sarcastically in shame. I put my hand on her shoulder. "I have a surprise for you." She turned to face me. "I have a surprise for you too! Let me go get it!" She ran over to the ladder and climbed up to the bedroom that we shared.

I was so glad everything in the house was fireproof. If only I was. Then maybe I could learn about tier fifteen.

"So man?" Jake asked. "What did you get FP?"

"I got her a… uh… engagements ring." My cheeks instantly went crimson. Jake's jaw dropped. "Congrats dude!" "Thanks dude but first she has to say yes." Jake looked at me funny. "Of course she'll say yes dude. She loves you." I nodded patting my back pocket to ensure the safety of the ring.

FP came back downstairs carrying a blue box with a big white ribbon on top. "Open it" she said smiling. I removed the bow from the top and lifted the lid off of the box. It was a clear, shiny, glass orb.

I slowly removed it from the box, careful not to break it. "It's a wishing orb Finn. You can wish for whatever you want." I was shocked. I knew exactly what to wish for.

Ever since we had stated dating Flame Princess hated being a flame. She wanted to be able to hug me and hold my hand but wasn't able to do that, always afraid that she would hurt me.

With the orb in my hand, I clenched it tight. "I wish for Flame Princess to be a human girl."

Suddenly a flash of light overtook her before she passed out. "Flame Princess!" I ran over to her limp body before collapsing and breaking down. "No! No! No! This is my entire fault! I should've never wished for this and now you're gone! I love you!"

I kissed her and began to stand up when I saw her stir. "Finn? Is that you?" "Flame Princess!" I tackled her and gave her a giant bear hug. She looked down at her new body. She had a slender form with a few curves. She skin was dark brown and her lips were plump. Her hair was red with a few curls wrapped up in her pony tail. She was gorgeous.

"I guess it worked." She looked up at me and smiled. "I guess it did." I replied with biggest grin on my face.

"Do you wanna see my surprise now?" I asked reaching for her hand and pulling her up. She nodded and we headed towards our picnic in the woods that Jake had set up during the whole wishing orb fiasco.

"Finn… it's amazing." She looked around with her eyes ablaze as she took in all the sights that had been placed just for her.

It was the greatest day ever! We had played games, eaten great food, and chatted all afternoon.

As the sun was setting I motioned for PB to come out from behind a tree. "Congratulations you two." She said before pressing a button and returning to the trees. Jake stepped out and began to play the viola.

Then Princess Bubblegum's pyrotechnics show began. All sorts of different colors were falling through the sky and coloring the land around us.

As we watched, she placed her head in the crook of my neck and smiled. "Finn? " I looked down at her. "I love you." I smiled taking her hand in my own. I began to rub circles on her hand with my thumb as I hummed her "All warmed up inside" our song that had brought us together.

We sat there in a comfortable silence for a while. I knew that this was the time. I had to do it. I had to ask her.

"Flame Princess?" She looked up at me, her eyes gleaming. "I love you more than anyone else in the world. I would defy nature for you and I know you would do the same for me. We don't belong with anyone except each other. When I'm with you, I feel all warmed up inside. Will you marry me?" Her jaw dropped. 'Oh my glob Finn! Yes! Of course I'll marry you!" She collapsed into my arms and kissed me on the lips.

She yawned as I slipped the ring on her finger. I didn't blame her. She had had a long day. "Finn, I don't wanna go to sleep. I won't be with you when I'm asleep." I stroked her hair. "It's okay. I'm not leaving you I'll always be there for you."

I laid down on the soft grass and she curled up next to me. As I looked at the stars, I knew that she was the one for me. I was all warmed up inside.


	2. AN

**Hey guys iparty907 here! With a heavy heart I'm giving all of my unfinished stories up for adoption. I'm starting a new account (beastmodeninja16) and it's going to be all about other stuff. I still love all of the fandoms I've written about but i feel like it's time to move on. With a heavy heart I'm sad to say that this is my last post. I've moved on. I'm not saying that I'm not a cartoon loving fangirl anymore. That's who I am. I've just been really busy lately and I've got so many new ideas for fanfics. In the future please refer to me as beastmodeninja16. iparty907 out.**


End file.
